Duncan and Tyler
This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Tyler. (Please do not edit this at all, unless its spelling, please. Please message Welly or Nate if you want to edit something) Overview Despite being on opposite teams, Duncan and Tyler have grown to become very good friends. Both make the merge in Season 1, which means much more interactions between the two guys. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Tyler is seen greeting Duncan, and Duncan high fives him. In the challenge after Fang attacks Duncan's team, Tyler asked if everyone is okay, and Duncan is heard saying he is fine. Volleybrawl Tyler is seen congratulating Duncan on his win and for his team's victory. Duncan is very upset to find that Tyler in the bottom 2 and hoped for him to stay Tyler ends up receiving the final marshmallow and Duncan was shown to be relieved that he was still here in the game. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Duncan states that it must have been stressful being in the Bottom 2 and that he is glad to see Tyler still in the game. Duncan guessed his number wrong in the challenge and Tyler is seen comforting him saying that next time will be better. When Tyler lost his against Courtney, Duncan is also seen comforting him. At the elimination, Tyler's very happy when Duncan got a marshmallow. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Before the challenge started both Duncan and Tyler wish luck for each other in the challenge. When Dawn has been selected to be the Killer for Tyler's team, she ignored Tyler and the others wishes, and "killed" Duncan. This upset Tyler a lot, as he's frustrated that she "killed" Duncan instead of Courtney. Duncan said its okay, and that Tyler should just calm down a bit, in which Tyler did. When Tyler was picked to be the "killer" for his team, he was "killed" by Duncan, in which Duncan's team won a point for it. Tyler had no hard feelings for this, as it was just a challenge. Later in the challenge, Tyler's team "killed" Sky, in which Duncan got upset by, leading everyone to think Duncan has a crush on Sky. Tyler also believes this as a joke, as he knows Duncan and his feelings. When Cody won the challenge for his team, Tyler congratulated Duncan, Cody, Scott, and Sky on the win. Duncan tells Tyler to not get voted out, in which Tyler nodded. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler wa handed the first Marshmallow of the night, in which both Sky and Duncan was very happy. Sky stood up and hugged Tyler. This makes Duncan a bit jealous. When Dawn left the Island Duncan says "One more weirdo gone" and Tyler laughs to this. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler lands on top of Chef, Duncan couldn't help but laugh with some of the other campers. Duncan is still jealous, from the previous episode when Sky and Tyler hugged, when Tyler gained the first Marshmallow. Duncan stated in the Confessional that he is jealous that Tyler hugged Sky, as he might have a little feelings for her. Tyler stated he doesn't know why Duncan is all of sudden starting to act weird around him and Sky. When Chef threw Tyler into the Helicopter, Duncan asked if that was necessary, in which Chef replies with "Did you want to be thrown in the Helicopter?". Duncan just mumbled and got on the Helicopter, and helps Tyler up. Throughout the challenge both were concerned about each others teams, when they got shocked by Chefs Electric Collars. Duncan was impressed by Tyler gaining two points for the challenge, and ultimately winning the challenge. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was happy to see Duncan receive a Marshmallow. Tyler was also happy to see Sky get a Marshmallow, in which he rooted for her. This made Duncan a bit more jealous. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Both Duncan and Tyler greeted each other in the morning, before the challenge. Throughout the challenge both tried their hardest to gain a point for their teams. But Cameron single handedly won the whole challenge for his, team getting every point for his team. This shocks and astonishes both Tyler and Duncan. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was deemed safe first, and Duncan was happy. Both Tyler and Duncan was shocked that there has to be a tie breaker between Lindsay and Scarlett for who has got to go home. In the end, Lindsay won and both Tyler and Duncan was very happy to see her still in the game, for a bit longer. See also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances